


Bucky vs Steve

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [74]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bucky vs Steve

When he got back to where Bucky and Heimdall were, he was even more upset. He was rubbing his eyes with his palm, shaking his head when Bucky questioned him. “Just drop it!” He snapped, his yelling scaring Heimdall. The toddler started to cry, making Steve feel worse.

Bucky gave Steve a look before lifting the small boy. “Hey, Stevie didn’t mean to yell.” He whispered.

He buried his face in Bucky’s neck, clinging to his shirt and sniffling. As Bucky rubbed his back he calmed down, but stayed clinging to him. “Mama.” He whined softly.

Bucky glanced at Steve. “We’re talking about this when I get back.”

Sitting on the couch, he hung his head, his hands gripping his short hair. While he still knew that everything up to that point had majority been his fault, he didn’t know how much more he could handle. He was close to snapping.

* * *

JARVIS had told him where to find you, so he walked in and sighed. He handed Heimdall over when he reached for you who immediately attached to your side, peering at Ben. You looked at Bucky, confused. “What happened?”

“Steve snapped at me and scared him by accident.” He explained.

Sighing, you reached down and ran your fingers through Heimdall’s hair. “Take him out for a few? Get him some fresh air? He can come get Ben after. He’s stressed out.” You told Bucky, hoping he could help Steve.

Bucky gave you a stiff not, obviously worried. “I’ll um…let you know.”

“Thanks.” You told him, hiding the hurt that you still felt over his words. You sighed as you watched him leave and focused back on your two boys. “Wanna go to the park tomorrow?” You asked your oldest.

He nodded. “Yeah.” He hugged your side.

Giving him a small smile, you nodded. “Ice cream after?”

He gasped excitedly and nodded, wiggling. “Papa?” He asked, looking hopeful.

You nodded. “We’ll ask Papa.”

“tay.” He agreed.

You gave him a small smile and kissed his head. “You feeling better?”

He shrugged and looked at Ben. “Hi.”

That made you smile and once you burped the infant, you laid him on the bed so Heimdall had a better look. He moved to lie next to him, his small hand on his baby brother’s stomach.

You quickly snapped a picture, smiling widely. “You love your brother?”

“Yeah!” He cuddled him, yawning.

You laid besides him, rubbing his back to help get him to sleep. Soon, they were both snoozing peacefully, making you tear up at how cute they were together. The amount of pictures you took was near worrying, but you didn’t care.

* * *

Bucky’s jaw was set as he stormed back towards Steve. “Talk.”

Steve stared at him a moment then shook his head. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Try me. Because you just scared the hell of a kid.” He said sternly. “He clung to her the second he could.”

Steve sighed heavily. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

“Be there for your son?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brows.

Steve shrugged. “They’re always going to be there. I’m always going to be outside, and Ben will too if I stay around.” He choked up.

“You’re an idiot.” He snapped. “How the hell is Ben ever going to be ‘outside’? You know she loves him, and clearly everyone else does, too.”

“Because if I’m here, they don’t get to act like a family with him!”

Bucky moved over and slapped him upside the back of his head. “It’s called coparenting. Ben’s young. The older he gets, the easier it’ll get.”

Steve clenched his jaw. “I knew you wouldn’t get it.”

“No. I don’t. I don’t get why you’re thinking about walking away from your son!” He was livid. “I defended you. I hurt her, pretty badly, trying to get her to see things your way. And this is how you’re going to act? You’re acting like some punk ass kid who’s throwing a damn fit over a toy.”

Steve stood and shoved Bucky as hard as he could, which was pretty hard. “You didn’t walk into her and Stark about to go at it in the gym!”

“So, because you saw them ALMOST have sex, you’re throwing a tantrum?” He shoved him back.

Steve nearly growled, fists clenched. “A tantrum? I’d like to see you go through what I have.”

Bucky didn’t back down, knowing Steve needed to get all this off his chest. He’d bottled up his anger, and it was blowing up. “You did this to yourself!” He reminded him.

“You don’t think I know that?!” He shouted, throwing a punch that Bucky caught with ease. “But I didn’t ask for a kid with a woman who is getting married to two other guys!” He threw another hit.

Grabbing his arm, Bucky’s eyes locked with Steve’s. “And she didn’t ask for a kid with the man who broke her heart.” He growled. “Grow up and be there for Ben.”

Steve stared at him a moment before stepping back, shaking his head.

* * *

Tony came in to find you watching the boys sleep and chuckled. “How about I watch them and you take that shower?” He suggested, knowing you hated staying in sweaty clothes.

You nodded, carefully getting up. “I’ll just be a few.” You pecked his cheek before heading to the bathroom, looking forward to the hot water. Showers always helped your mood so you stayed under the water for quite some time. By the time that you got out, your muscles were relaxed, and you felt less stressed out.

You smiled as you saw Today watching the boys just like you had. “Heimdall really loves his baby brother.” Tony smiled.

You nodded in agreement. “It’s the most adorable thing.” You smiled. “It’ll be even cuter when Ben starts to walk.”

Tony grinned wider. “That’s true. He’ll want to teach him everything.” He looked over at you. “That’ll be fun when they get to school.” He chuckled lightly.

“I hope they don’t fight or anything.” You went over to where he was and snuggled to his lap.

“They’re brothers. They’ll fight now and then.” He held you close.

You pouted. “No.” You knew it was likely, but the idea was still far away.

He chuckled, kissing your cheek. “Then let’s hope we have a girl first.”

You smiled and nodded, holding his hand tightly. “That’ll be adorable.”

“I have my moments. “

You giggled and pecked his lips. “I think we will have Ben tomorrow.”

He furrowed his brows. “Captain Douche not demanding time?”

You shook your head then shrugged, explaining what Bucky told you when he brought Heimdall.

Tony looked upset, then glanced towards the sleeping brothers. “He better not lose control.”

You shrugged again, rubbing over Heimdall’s leg gently. “I hope not.” you chuckled lightly as Heimdall stretched a bit before relaxing.

Tony cracked a smile at that and nuzzled into the back of your neck. “How about we bring the boys out after?” He suggested.

You nodded. “Sure.” You leaned back into him, feeling better with his cuddles. You always did. While you greatly missed Thor, Tony was able to distract you. “Should I go talk to the guys before these ones wake?” You turned back and kissed his jaw. 

He sighed. “Let JARVIS do it. The last thing I want is them upsetting you.”

You nodded, kissing his jaw again. “Love you.”

“I love you.” He grinned, always loving hearing you say that. He made you both lay down near the boys and spooned you close to him. You closed your eyes, but stayed awake, enjoying Tony’s heartbeat against your back.

Tony inhaled the smell of your shampoo, just enjoying the moment. He rubbed your arm gently, wanting you relaxed.

You smiled as he did so, feeling yourself calm further. Hearing one of the boys shift, you cracked your eyes to see Ben moving a bit. You smiled as he grabbed onto Heimdall. “He’s going to look up to him so much.” You breathed.

Tony nodded. “Hopefully he’s just like Thor. Humble and all that.”

Nodding, you felt your heart clench at the mention of him, thankful that Heimdall didn’t hear his father’s name. You closed your eyes as you felt yourself miss him more. Time always seemed to slow the longer that he was gone. You hated it.

Ben gave a small noise as he got more awake, poking at Heimdall. “Hey!” Heimdall muttered grumpily. Ben looked at him curiously, eyes tearing up instantly. His tiny bottom lip stuck out slightly as he sniffed. He sought out comfort and cuddled to Heimdall’s chest.

When Heimdall was more awake, he hugged his tiny brother. “Mama.” He yawned.

You rubbed his back gently. “I’m here, baby.” You said gently, smiling when he seemed content hearing that.

He hummed and fell back asleep with ease, his head on Ben’s. Tony chuckled lightly. “They’re both gonna be mama’s boys.”

“Heimdall is all about Thor when he’s here.” You countered.

“So are you.” Tony smirked.

You blushed and chuckled. “Hey, I’m still all about you, too.”

He snorted. “Sure, babe.” He said playfully, kissing your shoulder. You didn’t reply, not sure how, so you simply closed your eyes. You felt him snuggle you closer and let out a breath, feeling yourself grow tired. “Nap.” He kissed behind your ear. “I’ll keep an eye on our boys.”

You smiled as he said that and drifted off with content. It seemed like minutes passed and Heimdall was waking you up by trying to blow raspberries on your arm, giggling. You blinked your eyes open slowly, arm full of spit. “Heimdall.” You chuckled sleepily.

“Hi, mama.” He grinned. He gently climbed on you as you laid on your back and giggled some more.

Lifting him, you wiggled him gently. “You’re silly.” You told him with a grin. “And I love it.” you added, bringing him down for kisses.

He squealed. “Mama!!!”

Tony came in carrying Ben, chuckling. “I’m surprised this little guy’s diaper didn’t wake you up!”

You sat up with Heimdall and giggled. “Must have been really out.”

“With the way it looked, you worked out hard.” He shrugged.

You nodded. “I guess so.” You blushed. “Felt good. I might try to workout more.”

“If only I worked out.” He joked. “I’d be as fit as Goldilocks.”

“I like your body.” you smiled. “Just the right amount of muscle. Besides, I think our boys love how cuddle you are, too.” You motioned to how content Ben looked.

Tony chuckled with a shy grin, hugging Ben gently. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

You kissed Heimdall’s cheek. “Of course I am.” You teased.

Tony smirked. “You’re adorable.” He went to sit by you. “Sorry, though, kids outrank you in cuteness.”

Heimdall grinned up at you, making the point known.

“That’s true.” You tickled him. “So, what did you have in mind for today?” You asked Tony.

He shrugged. “I was thinking of maybe taking them to the kid’s museum? It’s all hands on.”

You smiled at him. “You’re such a cute nerd.”

Tony looked proud. “Breaking stereotypes.”

You giggled at that, looking at Heimdall. “Spending time with papa sound good?”

“Yeah! PAPAAAAA!” He wiggled in your lap.

Tony beamed a little. “I’ll go schedule us a car.” He said happily, putting Ben down next to you and kissing your cheek. He smiled as you grabbed his cheek and gave him a proper kiss, making Heimdall giggle. When he pulled away, he quickly started kissing Heimdall all over his face.

Heimdall burst into giggles, patting Tony’s cheeks. “Papaaaa!”

“I love that sound.” He beamed. He pressed one last kiss to his nose before standing and brushing down his shirt. “I’ll have JARVIS tell me when you’re ready?”

“Sounds good. I’ll make sure everyone is in comfy clothes.” You smiled.

He winked at you. “Wear those jeans I like.” He turned on his heel and went to do his business.

You were looking forward to having some time out of the tower, and made a note to take lots of pictures. You needed to start getting some printed out soon, as well. You smiled at the thought and began getting the boys ready. You put them each in something that Tony had bought for them, hoping he’d like that surprise.

Heimdall ran around Ben’s room happily and excited. When you told JARVIS that you were ready, he got extra excited. He always enjoyed the outings, and was eager to see what was going to happen. He practically ran down the hall to the elevator, bouncing up and down. “Calm down, Heimdall.” You told him gently.

He pouted up at you, leaning against your leg once you stepped in. You ruffled his hair gently, seeing him trying not to smile. You quietly chuckled to yourself at that and walked down to the lobby, surprised you didn’t meet up with anybody. “Tony?” You called out, wondering where he was.

Heimdall looked around, staying patient for just a moment before running around the space yelling for Tony. “OH EE!” He stomped his little foot. “PAPAAAA.” He called out.

You watched him, surprised he hadn’t scared Ben. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon Heimdall.” You didn’t sound so sure and after about twenty minutes of waiting, you began to tug him to the elevator. “JARVIS, where’s Tony?” You asked, hitting the up button.


End file.
